


The King's Favorite Crown Is Made Of Flowers

by IvyCpher



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, ohshc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Tamaki finds flower crowns on Pinterest and desperately wants to make one, but he doesn't know how; so Haruhi shows him.





	The King's Favorite Crown Is Made Of Flowers

Haruhi Fujioka, was visiting at her boyfriend Tamaki Suoh’s for the day. They weren’t doing much, just sitting together on the couch, with the tv turned on a low volume. Haruhi was comfortable snuggled up to her blonde boyfriend on the verge of sleep when he suddenly woke her up.

“Haruhi! Haruhi!” Tamaki shouted making the girl jump. “Oh wait, were you sleeping?”

“I was almost sleeping.” The girl grumbling, rubbing her eyes. “What is it, Tamaki?” If he just wanted to show her another cute cat picture she would leave.

“I was on the commoners site of Pin-ter-est! Aaaand, I found the best thing!” Tamaki handed his phone to Haruhi. He was excited, slightly bouncing up and down on the couch.

Haruhi took the phone, “Oh? Flower crowns?”

“Yes! Aren’t they beautiful!”

“You want to make one don’t you?” The girl asked, already getting the idea.

“Mhm! But I don’t know how to make one.. And the pins I found for making them didn’t use real flowers.” The blonde pouted slightly and draped himself over his girlfriend.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, letting Tamaki lay on her. “I know how to make them, my mom taught me when I was little.”

Gasping, Tamaki took Haruhi’s hand. “Oh Haruhi can we make some?! Oh we should make everyone one!”

“I mean, sure, Tamaki.” She handed him back his phone. “It’s not like we have anything to do anyways.”

“Then let’s go! There is a group of American wild flowers planted in the garden a week or so ago!” Tamaki got up and ran through the mansion and outside, dragging Haruhi behind him.

When they arrived outside in the garden, Haruhi was hunched over and panting. “E-Ever heard of a warning?!”

Tamaki’s color faded when he was yelled at. “S-Sorry.”

Sighing when she realized once she had done, Haruhi grabbed Tamaki’s hand and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “It’s okay.”

Once he was kissed Tamaki looked normal again, except for the blush dusting his cheeks. He smiled and leaned down, returning the kiss. “Okay the flowers are over here!” The blonde boy lead Haruhi into the garden to a large patch of American wild flowers.

“Wow.. Tamaki, you must really like American flowers.” Haruhi said. She shouldn’t have been surprised, Tamaki usually went all out with the things that he liked.

“It’s not that I don’t like Japanese flowers. It’s just I never see American ones.. It’s a nice change.” 

“I understand. Now to start making the crowns, we’re going to need some small, thin, bendy sticks.” Haruhi looked around the large garden. There were plenty of trees that could have the type of sticks they needed.

“Oh! I know a tree in the garden that has sticks just like that! I’ll go get some and you can start choosing the flowers!”

Before Haruhi could reply, Tamaki had already run off deeper into the garden. She looked over the flowers and started to pick them. She had a good many by the time Tamaki returned with hi arms full of sticks. He looked like an overjoyed puppy. “Is this enough, Haruhi?”

“A little many, but yes, it’s enough.” She watched her boyfriend drop all of the sticks and then she sat down on the ground. “Do you want me to make yours first?”

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically and sat beside his girlfriend. 

“Okay, so first we need to get three sticks that will be just a little too long to fit around your head perfectly.” Haruhi picked up a few of the sticks. She then got on her knees to see if they would be big enough on Tamaki’s head. Once she found a three that were the right size, she put all of them together and tied them in a circle.

“Now Tamaki, I picked out some flowers, but you can go see if there are other ones you would like to use.”

“Nonsense, the ones you picked are perfect.” Tamaki smiled and sorted through the pile of flowers Haruhi had picked, looking for ones he wanted his crown to be made of. “Here are the ones I like.” The blonde put a small pile of red and pink Cosmos and Blanket flowers in front of Haruhi.

“Oh wow, these are going to look great paired together.” Haruhi smiled. “You have great taste in matching flowers, Tamaki.”

“Thank you! That complement is proof that I should be able to do all the flower arrangements for our wedding!”

“What?”

“W-What? I uh, I asked if we could finish the crown now.”

Both teens face were flushed with a red glow.

“O-Okay then,” Haruhi took one flower and weaved it in between the sticks. Then another and another, until the crown was finally finished. “See? They aren’t that hard to make.” She placed it on Tamaki’s head with a smile. “Cute.”

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi in a large hug. “I love it! Oh Haruhi it’s perfect!”

Laughing softly, Haruhi hugged back. “I’m happy you like it.”

“Now I need to make you one!” Tamaki put Haruhi down beside him and started to make a flower crown for her. “What flowers do you want?”

“How about you choose for me? You’ll pick nice ones.” Haruhi leaned her head against Tamaki’s shoulder and watched him finish tying together the sticks.

“Sure,” Tamaki smiled, carefully choosing flowers to use in Haruhi’s crown. He finally decided on black eyed susans and blue bachelor buttons. He weaved them into the sticks just as he saw his girlfriend do and it was finished.

The blonde placed the crown on Haruhi’s head and kissed her cheek. “Did I do good?”

“You did more than good, you did great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something Ouran for a long time.


End file.
